boo you're bloody who
by 1oooyears
Summary: She is a necromancer, and he is dead. What do you expect? - "Darling, I assure you, by the end of the day, you will be infatuated with me." / koroline, mentions of stelena, and stefonnie.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_boo you're bloody who_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**title: ****_boo your bloody who._**

**_fandom: vampire diaries_**

**ship****_: kolorine, mentions of stelena, and stefonnie._**

**summary: ****_She is a necromancer, and he is dead. What do you expect? - _****"Well, I can't, so for now," she looks at him, "this is what I do."**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, buhahaha, I wish I did though...**

**_note1: Who saw the new episode of tvd, geez, Klaus all BAMF and Rebekah, she's coming back! Oh, Tyler, you bastard, stop being so annoying to Care, and Carol,there goes one of the Characters I loved, now Carol, I'm gonna miss you._**

**_note2: So, Koroline, epic, hey? Also, ghosts, best meme ever, I men I love writing about ghosts, their my favourite, so on with the show :)_**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline Forbes is six, honest and kind to the bone. With cornflower hair and liquid sapphire for eyes, she is easily mistaken for an angel and until the ripe age of eight, she retains her angelic morals, understandings and emotions but they all fall away when the car flips and the thick tang of blood, lingers in the air, smoke choking her with the strength of an angry giant.

She watches as her father wavers and her mother crawls, and the dirt clouds in the air, swaying before it drops.

_She's dying._

_She's dying._

_She's dying._

"Caroline! Come on, baby, open your eyes!" Her eyes flutter open and she vaguely wonders when she closed them. The fires swell and thicken and she holds her breath.

Outside the car is Elizabeth Forbes, who jumps and screams and reaches for the child who is _so close-_

**_BANG. _**The car explodes.

-and yet so far.

Except-

Elizabeth can hear sobbing and crying and it isn't her, there are childish wails that come from quite a far away and flinging herself of the ground, arms injured without recognition, thumping adrenalin driving her wobbly hobbles, she limps to her crying miracle.

-something is very wrong because Caroline is there, Caroline is alive, and Caroline is talking to someone who isn't _there. _And when she turns, to her mother, she exclaims with open, bloody arms and a toothy smile, "Mommy, she saved me!"

So, in the midst of blood and tears and sudden cries of _wheres daddy? _Elizabeth nods because there is no one there, and all she can blame are the angels in the sky, but everything is blurred, and her heart _stops _and the darkness doubles and the light fades and _Mommy, no, wheres- no, mommy! _She drops, feeling defeated. _Wheres my angel?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Time stops, breathing slows, Caroline's hands press to her mothers chest and-

everything starts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the short span Caroline looses two people and gains millions, because, now, with a bitter frown and a sad gaze, Caroline can see things that aren't there. More specifically, _people _that aren't there. _Ghosts, _they tell her, _you can see ghosts, child, and for that you need to be protected. _She frowns and frowns until the other orphans laugh because she is frowning Caroline, the abandoned one, the one who is never picked, the one who sits and talks to those that simply _aren't there. _Of course, they're all wrong, aren't they? She's not going mad, never going mad, these people are real, and one day, she'll prove it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age ten, Caroline sits by the bushes at her school and watches as the other children play, deciding that sports are not for her, and perhaps it is her purpose, not to participate, but to observe? This is all silenced by the tan hand of Elena Gilbert, which stretches like a lifeline to a wavering Caroline, _I'm Elena, _she tells her, like she doesn't know, _your Caroline, right? _She almost scowls because yes, she _is _Caroline, and whether she would like to admit it or not, Elena is beautiful and Caroline is jealous, and Caroline is young, so she suppresses the urge to show her tongue and smiles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age, eleven, Caroline picks up a dying bird, presses her hand to it's heart, tells it, _you need to live, come back, _and then, it does. It's heart fluttering back to life in a spasm. Caroline gasps, and the _not-people _behind her do too, murmurs of _, maybe, _they whisper, _maybe she can… help, _and then every(not)body screams, Caroline included. She falls to the ground in tears, pigeon flying from her hands, legs falling after her in a tangle of limbs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age thirteen, Caroline drowns the voices with a sea of rhythm, music weighing down on her, _perhaps it was a fluke, _they say eventually, _maybe it dulled with age, _and then the screams continue because they have lost hope. Caroline remains silent, twiddling her thumbs, because this has been happening for far too long, and she is so much older in soul, than in looks, and she _is _smart, regardless to what people say, so yes, Caroline stops, Caroline stops and starts listening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age fourteen, Caroline stumbles and bumbles through puberty, falling in love along the way. Life gets confusing, as she switches to a bra and panties, the voices in the background complimenting her figure. Months later, she bleeds in an uncomfortable way, and the _not-_woman who talks to her and only her, tells her, _it's okay, sweetie, you're not dying, it's just- _and for once Caroline thinks she may just have a gift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age sixteen, Caroline fawns over purses and clothes, pre-pubescent dead girls cooing at her in the background. _Thats nice, _one tells her offhandedly, and frowning Caroline stops and asks, "you really think so?" the ghost smiles for a second, and talks, _so you can hears, and here i though, _she rolls her eyes, _that I was overeacting. _She waves her hand in the air, before offering it to Caroline, _Rebekah, _she tells her, _with a K and a H. _Caroline nods.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, Caroline moves, she goes to some other place with new faces, and new things, and gawd, it is confusing. This girl, Rebekah, her trusty, ghost friend, tells her, _I'll be close, but, _she gestures to the home beside her own, _this is kinda my home._

_Of course, _Caroline tells her, _of course._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

At age seventeen and a half, Caroline stumbles across some rather interesting people, _friends, _they say, _we are friends. _Of course, a month into the suburbia life, she meets a boy, and he really isn't just _any _boy, but a _not-boy, _much like her friend Rebekah, in you-know, that sense.

_Kol, _he tells her, _my name is Kol, and it seems, _you _are a necromancer, _she stops puzzled, she is a what?

_Caroline, _she says, quietly, shyly, _and what are you talking about, a necromancer, don't they- don't they bring things back to life?_

_Yes, _he tells her, _and that, _he pauses, stroking her cheek, pushing her hair away from her eyes, _is exactly why I need you. _She blinks, and then he's gone, not by his own will, she can tell.

Dropping her gaze, to empty hands, she sighs, and treads to her fridge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, she sits by the fire, watching as Bonnie and Stefan fall asleep, one holding the other, she sighs, wishing that she were able to have a relationship, but alas, whenever she would-

_Caroline, _she looks up, and there is Elena, translucent and all, a ghost, she thinks.

"Elena?"

_Caroline? You can- you can actually hear me? _Elena looks surprised, and Caroline realises she must have been the first to react to her calling.

"Yeah, I can, I've always been able too, see, uh, ghosts…"

_Huh. _Elena stops, tapping her chin, before she steps towards Caroline, _I was, um, in an accident, shortly after you left, _she shakes her head, _we didn't even see the dear, _she laughs. Elena goes silent before she talks again, _Caroline, _she pauses, _do you know where I'm going? _Caroline frowns.

"I don't, actually, but if you come back," she looks Elena in the eye, "tell me, I'm curious."

Elena smiles, _yeah, _she looks around, _actually, this was, my last stop, i'm actually here for, _she points to Stefan and Bonnie, _those two, _she laughs, _I moved away from here awhile ago… I missed them. _

She looks back to Caroline, _I've got to go now, no stops on the way to heaven._ She falters before waving, _bye. _She gone when Caroline sits down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, in her hands is dove, dead and done, but, when muttering her wish and talking to the dove, she feels it's heart _thumpthumpthump, _before it flies out of her hands.

_Necromancer._

_Necromancer._

_Necromancer._

_Necromancer._

She hears it beat like a drum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, Caroline lives alone, _emancipated,_ they tell her, _you're an adult now. _So, in her lone house, she speaks to the dead, and welcomes them, discussing how and when they should move on, but also, her empty home welcomes _him. _The _not-boy _she dislikes so much, who entertains thoughts of living once more (through her), _you can save me, _he tells her, _one day, _he says.

Yes, her home is welcome to the _not-boy,_ Kol, and his not-boy wants because she can't control him like the others, and thats kinda… scary. So, until one night of rain, and fog, and heavy breathing she fears his return because he is waiting for her. Always waiting for her…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, and only two months to eighteen, she wakes up, after a _horriblehorriblehorrible _nightmare, she wakes up. _You could've saved me, _her mother says, _us, _she says, and then her mother screams, flames swell- she shivers. Disturbingly enough, in front of her, sitting on a chair beside the window, is Kol. He turns towards her, _you're having nightmares again, _he states, _about your parents._

_"_I'm fine," she repeats, tired, tired, always tired…

_You're not, _he says. He vanishes, before reappearing on her bed, _I used to have nightmares, _he explains, _they didn't go away, _he looks back to the window,_ in fact I still have them…_

The pitter-patter of rain on her rooftop is thick and it gives the moment a feel of something akin to understanding.

"What do you do?" She asks, eyes drooping, she leans on him, tiredly.

He blinks in surprise, before pursing his lips, _nothing, _she frowns, _I'm still sleeping, _he pulls her closer, stroking her hair, _but perhaps, _he looks at the frightened girl, and smiles, _this will help_, he proceeds to sing a lullaby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age _not-_nineteen, Kol dies, his brother sticks a dagger in his chest and holds him close, because Niklaus was always a creeper, wasn't he? He feels the vein travel from his toes to his eyes, and then he falls, drifting to a dagger induced sleep. His spirit drifts, continuing dancing in the wind to a girl, with candy corn pigtails and cerulean eyes, and _Mommy! Save- _The machine explodes, and without thinking he scoops up the tiny blonde and saves her. _An angel, _the girl says, and he can't bring himself to correct her, _necromancer, _someone says, he stirs, and Klaus stops, the coffin shakes, and frowning, Klaus continues.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, one month to go, her calendar says, Caroline is tired, but working, _Starbucks_, she frowns, _what stupid name… _Kol, sitting on the counter takes in the place with an air of superiority, _What are you doing? This is pointless.. _She stops, pulling put her phone before putting it to the side of her ear, "I need the money, Kol."

_If you bring me back, _he smirks, _I could give you anything you want. _

"Well, I can't, so for now," she looks at him, "this is what I do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, _three weeks to go, _she says, Caroline is sad, and staring at the grave of her parents, she weeps uncontrollably while picking at ageing flowers, _you could've saved us, _she hears. Scratching his ear, before shaking his head, it's Kol who picks her up by the hand and tells her that they need to go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age seventeen, _two weeks and six days to go, _Caroline looks at Kol, and smiles, "thanks."

He too smiles, before walking away, screaming over his shoulder, _thank me by bringing me back._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

At age eighteen, after finding Kol's body, dragging it away from the truck it's inside of (which is_ reallyreallyreally_ weird, because there are other coffins with other bodies, and what? but Kol tells, her that they'll come back, so she leaves, holding his body with a waining ability. She holds it to her chest, murmuring and such, before pulling out the dagger, slowly, carefully. Kol fades and gasps fill the air as his body moves and she feels a _thumpthumpthump, _in her fingertips. She looks down to see he's smiling, before shakily, testing his breath, he speaks, _"_thank you, Caroline."

He struggles to stand, but when he finally does, he helps her up, before disappearing, and Caroline is _veryveryvery _confused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age eighteen, Caroline is happy, with a _not-boy _for a friend, and a group of her own, she feels complete for once, and when Kol is near, the ghosts dissipate and Caroline is kinda spooked at his whole _vampire _thing, but life moves on (because he's still the same _not-boy_, who pulls her from the grass and the dirt and holds her and sings to her, so she learns to accept, and he learns to change).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age _not-_nineteen (forever nineteen), Kol falls for the girl who brings him back, who reaches for the dagger with gloved hands and tear-tracked cheeks and sleeps when he sings, and he doesn't really notice until one day-

It hits him that he's sitting in a convenience store, ice cream in one hand, while he holds a basket filled with tampons, the notebook and _lotsandlotsandlots _of chocolate, you-know the quintessential package for a menstruating woman. Like a whipped boyfriend, he's here reaching for another _chunky-monkey, _and she's at her home, sniffling, belting out _Rolling in the deep - _he an original vampire, a thousand years old, is purchasing a hormonal teenage girl, tampons. See the problem?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At age nineteen, Caroline falls in love with a _not-boy _who gets her tampons and watches the notebook and makes her feel like she's important and special and not _Frowning Caroline, _and thats kinda it.

He asks her out the night of her birthday, and gives her flowers while tucking her hair behind her ear because their _not-_young (but they are) and they are most definitely in love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_He is so whipped…)_

.

.

.

.

.

**_(AN: I love this so much, for once I'm happy, also guys, Christmas is coming! Whoop, should be putting something else up by then.)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
